Forum:Mass Effect Role Playing Site
http://img72.imageshack.us/img72/8292/p2xn1.jpg Mass Effect is an excellent game with a rich storyline and an in depth universe. Because of this distinct universe that offers such a massive game world with various races, governments, political bodies and whatnot, it has found great use as a role playing genre. This site was one of the later to be created, recently even, to quench the role playing need of those interested in creating their own storyline and characters, set in the Mass Effect game world. Although it has been open for only a short time, the story is progressing rapidly, and the community has become very active. I would like to extend an invitation to you, to our humble forum, and offer you the chance to join in a great story, with wonderful players. Even if you don't find interest in the role playing aspects of the site, the community is very personable and friendly, with forums offering various personal discussion topics. For those truly interested, please, review the current storyline of our site. Mass Effect Memoirs of Darkness Chapter 1 The Sunless Dawn 2184 CE 2580 GS A year has passed since the cataclysmic events involving the attack upon the Citadel by the Geth, and the revelation of the Reapers. That day is now referred to as The Unification, or simply Unification. Many things have changed, for better and for ill, as a result. Humanity not only earned great recognition from the actions of the first human Spectre, Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, but was granted a seat on the Citadel Council, now secured by former Systems Alliance Captain, David Anderson. While many human lives were lost in the immediate liberation of the Citadel Station, the Systems Alliance military faired far better then the subsequently destroyed Council Fleets, allowing them to be at the forefront of Citadel protection, held alongside the Turian, Salarian, and Asari fleets. The Quarians have been granted an embassy on the Citadel, due in no small part to the actions of Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and her aid to Commander Shepard. The Systems Alliance has also granted the Quarian Migrant Fleet, a colony to call their own, fortifying relations with the two species immensely. Even the Krogan are beginning to form a new political body. While concessions have yet been made to the would be group, they are making their presence known to the galactic community, having aided in the rebuilding of the Citadel. Oddly, they are attempting to solidify relations with the Quarians. However, the initial exposure of the Reapers existence, has been taken in various ways by many Citadel Races. Despite the Council Races confirming their existence, many races, like the Volus, refuse to believe or acknowledge it, and believe Sovereign, to have simply been a Geth construction. The Geth, while meeting a sound defeat at the Citadel, have substantially bolstered their numbers, and are waging a full out war against the colonies edging the Perseus Veil. With humanity now apart of the Council, the Citadel Fleets have taken greater care to fortify areas likely to be, and currently under siege. Batarians have also made their presence known. Rumors abound of a massive coalition building, aided by the Batarian government, seeking to topple the Citadel Council. While this has yet to be fully confirmed, terrorist acts not only against humanity, but other Council races, are becoming more frequent. Things seem to be heading in a positive direction for most races, but disturbing news has surfaced. Three days before the anniversary of The Unification, a massive Asari colony, Adjuucar, bolstering millions of inhabitants, has recently gone out of contact. The Mass Relay in the system, is no longer functioning. No direct action has yet to be taken, although the Asari Republics are holding a personal investigation into the matter. Many fear however, that this is the beginning of new war, or perhaps something worse. They have a right to fear though. The worst has yet to come. Mass Effect: Memoirs of Darkness